RWBY: Fall of Cerebus
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: AU; Team RWBY of the Vytal Special Forces heads to a Faunus controlled base to not only secure it, but also to investigate a strange reading coming from the depths of the facility. Rated T for upcoming intense violence. Now complete with all five chapters. Reviews would be greatly apperciated as i am going to make a sequel.
1. The Game Plan

RWBY: The Fall of Cerebus

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth Productions)

Note: I will be doing Blake and Yang's logs after this story is done.

Note 2: This story is told from the POV of Weiss.

Chapter 1 – The game plan.

"BZZZZZRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!" I wake up to my awfully annoying alarm clock going off to see that it is 04:30 hours, time to meet the team. I throw on my combat gear, a bulletproof vest underneath my usual white combat skirt and small jacket, and I proceed to the armory. Ruby said in the meeting that we would be using the most technologically advanced gear in this mission, apart from our usual weapons of course. "Good morning guys." I say. "Good morning, Weiss" says Ruby cheerfully.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get down to business. As you will see behind you, each of you has a crate with your name on it. Inside you will find a Mark 3 Radiation Suit that also happens to be shielded battle armor. Also you will find a silenced .45 caliber handgun with an NV sight, 4 identical, 500 round G18 Machine pistols with laser sights on them, 2 silenced UMP 4 SMGs, an MSAR-21 assault rifle with an RDS, and a silenced SASR sniper rifle with a large silencer. Also you will find bags containing the various ammunition types." Ruby informs us. "How in the name of god do you expect us to carry all of this stuff?!" asks Blake. "The armor is load bearing. Hydraulics in the armor essentially nullify the weight. And before you ask, yes the armor is light as a feather as well. Don't ask me how, just be grateful that it does." says Ruby. Puzzled, I go to my crate to find that the armor is not only light, but also almost skin-tight, a jet black body suit, with white lines going up certain areas, marking where the armor plates are. As I don the suit, I become aware of just how tight the armor is, as it immediately formed to my figure, making me look almost robotic. I look at the others, and they look just as robotic, but the lines on the suits are different colors. Red for Ruby, yellow for Yang, and deep violet for Blake.

"We should get to Stevens in the drop ship; he's probably finished spinning up the engines." I say. Stevens has been our pilot ever since we got to New Beacon. He has piloted us out of countless sticky situations and we trust our lives to him. "Right, let's go team." says Ruby. As we approach the V-6 "Viper" Class drop ship, nicknamed "The Fang", we see that it has been painted completely black, and all lights have been turned off. "What is this, it's supposed to be a RED ship, not a BLACK ship." I say. "It's only a holographic difference; it can be changed back at the touch of a button. It's black right now because of the need for stealth in this mission." says Stevens. "Alright gang, load up, it's going to be a LONG flight." says Blake. A 1-day flight, is not a big deal, just tiring, we have no room to train, all we can do is talk or sleep. The latter is usually preferred. As I get comfortable, I notice that Ruby has climbed onto the same bench just below me and has rested her head on my chest. "May as well sleep, we got nothin' to do for the next 24-ish hours" says Yang. "Will do" I say as I rest my head on top of Ruby's. I feel her cuddle up against me as I fall asleep.


	2. The Drop

Chapter 2: The Drop

I woke up to the sound of a gun being cocked and loaded. "Ugh… How long have I been out?" I ask groggily paying no attention to the weight on my chest. "18 hours, and it seems like Ruby and Yang are still asleep" says Blake. I look over to the mess of golden hair on the other side of the bench from me and catch sight of a red cape just out of the bottom of my eye. Looking down, I see the sleeping form of Ruby, her face nuzzled into my chest. "How far are we from the drop zone?" I ask. "30 minutes. Best get Ruby up." said Blake. I gently shake Ruby, until she finally wakes up and pushes herself off my torso. "Ugh… morning guys" says Ruby. "Morning ever-y-body" says Yang cheerfully. "Let's get ready to drop into Cerebus" I say.

As I stand up, I stretch out my back, which was compressed due to Ruby being on top of me all night. As we get our armor and helmets on, I see that there is a pair of jump jets on the back of my helmet, which opened up compartments on my back, exposing more jump jets. I strap on my combat gear, I see that the others are ready and waiting to jump. "Okay, I'm opening up the rear hatch now, jump is in 30 seconds" says Stevens. I feel a large blast of air enter the ship. "3, 2, 1, GO!" I yell.

After we jump, I feel my jets kick into action, directing me to view a small green patch among the surface of grey earth. "We'll land there. In the green patch about 2 miles east of Cerebus!" I yell. As we come into line with the green patch, I feel my body growing heavier as we pass through the radiation layer. The radiation layer is what used to be the troposphere of the atmosphere before the bombing of Vytal. Now the air is just made up of nuclear radiation and Dust particles, making a concoction that kills in seconds. At about 5000 meters from our landing site, I spin my body around so that my feet are facing down. At 1000 meters my jump jets kick in, giving me time to slow down as to make a safe decent. I land with a sharp "Oof!" as I see the rest of the team landing all around me.

"All right, check weapons and activate HUDs, we move out in 1 hour, when it's dark out" says Ruby. After the darkness has come, Ruby pipes up and says "Okay, move out!" We make our way slowly into Cerebus base, and are immediately greeted by the sight of four White Fang troops. We each take one, putting our combat knives into their necks, blood covering our hands and torsos. "Okay, let's move into the facility" says Yang.


	3. The Assault

Chapter 3: The Assault

I bring out my SAR-21 as a flurry of bullets whirs over my head. Over the com system I hear Blake say "Well, we should have expected this. Faunuses have very good hearing and night vision!" I pop off a faunus troop, blood spraying everywhere due to the shredder rounds I put into my gun. "Focus on the troops mounting the MMGs, we take them out, things will be a whole lot easier!" I bark into the com system, my voice almost drowned out by the intense gunfire. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Blake shoot down the two turret placements above us, just as Ruby rushes in with her dual machine pistols, turning five faunus into bloody ribbons. "Team, word is that there is an Airjet on approach carrying a squad of heavily armored combat bots! Make ready, check ammo and shield strength!" said Ruby.

As the Airjet passed quickly overhead, the bots were deployed. Each one had a fully automatic, 5000 round LMG with a large Dust Blade as backup. "Ruby, get the hell out of there now!" I yell as the bot engages Ruby. Blake, with amazing speed, apparently foresaw this as the bots were immediately cut to pieces by a combat knife. "Area clear, internal facility just ahead. Team RWBY, com check! Weiss check!" I say. I hear in my com system "Blake check!" and "Yang check!" but no "Ruby check!", "Commander, do you copy? Commander Rose please respond! Fuck… Find her guys!" I say. After four or five minutes of checking I find her lying in a pool of red liquid. Turns out that one of the bots had hit her, and she was bleeding out fast. "I found her!" I yell. "Ruby, come on stay with me." I whisper. "Cough- Ack, I'm hit aren't I?" she asks. "Yes but you are going to be fine." says Yang, her voice sounding like she is just barely holding back tears. Absentmindedly, I hear Blake calling for Stevens to bring the ship down to get Ruby back to base. I wrap my arms around Ruby, hoping to God that she would live long enough to get medical treatment in New Beacon I feel her wrap her arms around me, clinging to me like a source for comfort. I feel a wave of sorrow and worry as her blood covers my armor, staining the Iridium plates red. My eyes begin to tear up as I hear her breathing slow and become shallow. I look to the sky to see a small, inverted-winged airship descending to reveal Stevens and a stretcher. I felt Ruby's breathing become shallower as I lifted her onto "The Fang". "Get her back to New Beacon ASAP!" Yang yells behind me. "Go quick, we'll continue on with the mission, we'll call for evac when we have ascertained the objective." I say to Stevens. As I watch the ship take off and speed away at nearly its maximum velocity, Mach 10, we continue into the depths of the facility. "All I hope is that Ruby stays alive." I think.

As we move through the facility, we encounter considerable resistance, but nothing that advanced weaponry can't handle. We kill faunus after faunus after faunus, and soon the entire interior of the facility is painted in faunus guts and brain fragments. We come to a door marked "Grimm" and pause at the entrance. "So that's what this facility is." says Blake. I turn to face her; "So what exactly is this, Blake?" I ask. "The White Fang were experimenting on Grimm Creatures with volatile types of Dust. In here, I think this is the experiment center for the Darkness Dust, or Black Dust. Whatever is in there, it will most likely try to not only kill us, but also assimilate us." says Blake. "Okay, here we go, for Ruby." I say as we push into the room, closing the armored door behind us.


	4. The Secret

Chapter 4: The Secret

A dim light begins to glow on the solid grey room. On the floor, wisps of black gas dance around my feet, indicating the presence of Ibdon gas. Ibdon gas is a gas that is normally used to make a person more open to suggestion and mind-jacking. Once a subject's mind has been jacked, the torturers can fill up the mind with false realities and orders for assassination. "Ibdon gas people, watch you suit pressure." I say. As we move deeper into the room, we become aware of a large, dark figure huddled up against a corner, with eyes that glow red like lava. "So this must be the strange reading we picked up; a Grimm." said Yang. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" said the Grimm. "Guns up, lights on!" yells Blake. "I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY HUMANS AND FAUNUS. I AM FARNGREN, THE LAST OF THE GRIMM." said the Grimm. "Look, we don't have time for talk, just explain to us why you are all locked up in here, and we'll let you go." I say. "THERE IS MUCH TALK, AND I HAVE LISTENED THROUGH ROCK AND METAL AND TIME. NOW I SHALL TALK AND YOU SHALL LISTEN!" said Farngren. (Sorry to take the line from Halo 2 there XD)

Gunfire outside indicates that it's time to go. "Come with us, we'll take you back to our city, you will be safe from harm there." I say forcefully. "LEAD THE WAY HUMAN." says Farngren. As we move outside, we come to hear the gunfire of a very recognizable gun; only one gun makes that sound, Crescent Rose. "GO GO GO GO!" I yell. We come out of the bunker to see a red cloak dancing around, cutting faunuses to bits, lots and lots of teeny tiny bits. "RUBY!" screams Yang. She comes to a halt, and I see that she is drenched in blood along with her weapon, The only thing that is not soaked in red life-juice are her silver eyes. Stevens descends from the clouds and opens up the main door, just as a familiar enemy reveals himself. "Adam, fuck, go get in the dropship I'll hold him off" says Ruby, "That's an order!" We hobble into the dropship and speedily lift off. I look back just in time to see Adam over-power Ruby, and stab her through the chest with his katana. "NOOOO! RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" I yell, it's no use though as she crumples down onto the ground, just as we engage our Mach engines and speed up to Mach Ten.

I sit in Yang's lap, both of us balling our eyes out, when a voice rises from the seat across from me, "SHE FOUGHT WELL, AND DIED LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR. SHE WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN. HER LEGEND WILL LIVE ON IN THE HEARTS OF HER FRIENDS." said Farngren. "What…the…hell…do …you…know…about…sacrifice?!" I stammer out. "MY FAMILLY WAS ALL KILLED BY THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY, AND THEN I WAS CAPTURED BY THE FAUNUS AFTER THE FACILITY WAS DESTROYED. I WAS EXPERIMENTED ON, FORCED TO KILL MY BROTHERS TO FEED. I AM SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS, BUT NEVER THINK THAT I CAN NOT FEEL PAIN." says Farngren.

We spend the next two weeks in New Beacon, no missions, no calls from the generals. Farngren has been taken into a facility where they study him, and treat him well. Yang and I finally stopped crying for hours on end yesterday, but even then we still cry for at least two straight hours. We all shared happy memories of Ruby, our first days at Beacon Academy, our days in a house together, and our days at the base in New Beacon. "You know, I think that she will always live on in our hearts if we never let her go, and never forgive Adam." says Blake. I sit in my bed now, it's like 2:30 in the morning but I can't sleep, not without Ruby beside me. We never were anything more than friends but still. "I guess I should probably get some sleep, we need to prepare for the funeral tomorrow. This is Lieutenant Weiss Schnee, signing off." I say as I close my personal log. I lay back on my bed and close my eyes, tomorrow is going to be nothing but pain.


	5. Epilogue - The Order

Epilogue: Ruby's POV

I wake to find my mind hazy, not quite sure where it is that I am exactly. The last thing I remember was being stabbed and watching the ship go to Mach 10, next thing I know I'm here… "Good, you are awake at last, we can begin the operation now" said a displaced voice. "Who… who are you?!" I yell. "You need not know that, all you must know is that you are safe and uninjured." said the voice. I look to my feet to see wisps of black gas around my feet, and I immediately know that I'm breathing in Ibdon gas.

I feel a sharp pain in my neck, and I feel the world go hazy, like I'm in a trance, completely at mercy to the commands the voice gives me. "What is your name?" asks the voice. "Ruby Rose. Commander. VSF serial number 462-964-008-553." I say robotically. "What are your current orders?" asks the voice. "To seek out and eliminate Adam Taurus." I say. "False, your orders are to eliminate Weiss Schnee." says the voice. "Orders are to eliminate Weiss Schnee." I say. Another sharp pain, as something is fused to the back of my head, a receiver for orders that only works on a jacked brain. "What are your orders?" asks the voice. A blip of the device and my mind automatically snaps to my current orders. "Eliminate Weiss Schnee." I say.

Another blip of the device and the whole world goes black around me. I awake in Vale, in front of a garden, where I see Blake and Yang out for a walk, and above them, Weiss staring out the window of a coffee shop. I stealthily make my way up the wall and into the room and turn to see Weiss' back. "Weiss?" I say almost wearily. "Wha…..Ruby? Ruby is that you?!" Weiss asks through tearstained eyes. "What the hell, where the hell have you been?!" she sobs. "Getting new orders" I say.

"What are the orders?" she asks.

"Eliminate Weiss Schnee." I say as I raise Crescent Rose, and put the blade to her neck.


End file.
